


I should've known

by Darkness_in_light



Series: Hellverse au [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hellverse au, M/M, So much angst, This is a prequel, Tw disowning, Tw prison, its not going to get easier, just like the last one, next one is the real start, tw child abuse, tw emotional abuse, tw homophobia, tw physical abuse, tw verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_in_light/pseuds/Darkness_in_light
Summary: Yuri visits his parents in prison 8 years after being taken away from them





	I should've known

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know why Yuri was taken away from his parents read the first story in this series.

“Yura why are you doing this again?” Beka asks me, it's a good question, after 8 years of refusing to visit them in prison I'm going to go see them.

“Because I just feel like I should, people can change in 8 years maybe I'll be lucky and they have.” I know I'm fooling myself about this, that they hate me the same as they did then and this isn't going to end well.

“We don't have to go if you really don't want too.” Beka reassures me running a hand through my hair.

“I know that. Come on let's just go inside, we didn't drive for two hours for nothing.” I mumbled taking his hand and leading him inside. 

We go inside and though all the security checks with no difficulty. My hands are shaking though; I know I'm fooling myself thinking there's anyway they could've changed but to be honest I really want them to accept me. 

Me and Otabek are lead into the visiting room; the one with panels in between. That was the deal I made with myself I would subject myself to seeing my parents but I would do it so they couldn't hurt me.

The first person I decided to see is Avdei; otherwise known as my father. He was probably more physically abusive than Myra in the end but Myra was extremely verbally abusive to me along with him. 

Otabek has his hand tightly clasped in mine to comfort me. I give him a soft smile and curl up to him as Avdei comes out. “Hello Avdei.” My stomach tightens and squeeze Beka's hand like it's the only thing between me and Break down and yeah it kind of is; but my voice in trained, emotionless. Just like when I had to face him as a child. 

“What are you doing here brat? I told you very well you weren't my son anymore.” Just as I had suspected nothing changed.

“I agree with that I'm not your son, I just wanted to see how you were doing… That and introduce you to the man sitting next to me.”

“Let me guess he's your boyfriend, you both are disgusting perverts you just need to kill yourselves and stop polluting the planet.” My stomach boils, I don't mind him insulting me, I'm still use to it. But he won't insult Beka.

“Shut up Avdei, don't say that again.” 

“Or what you'll never come see me again? I don't want to see you brat.” He's being serious, he hates me. I know he hates me. “You ruined my life you stupid child, and then you got me into a trouble when you're a little freak.” 

“Shut up Avdei. Just shut up, I shouldn't of guessed you would've changed from the horrible coward you are.”

“At least I'm not a weak little prissy child who dresses up like a girl in public and skates ballet moves.”

“I'm still twice the man you are, and I think we've come to an agreement I never want to see you again either.” Avdei is taken me and Otabek by the guard as we wait for Myra.

Please let Myra be easier than Avdei… Grandpa always says that if she hadn't been basically forced to marry Avdei by his family after she got pregnant with me she probably would've been a good mother. I wish I had gotten to see that version of her rather the the woman Avdei twisted her to become.

The guard comes back about ten minutes later with no Myra but he seems pretty shaken up. “Mrs. Morozov is refusing to see you. She says she'd rather not see the boy who's ruining her father's name, her words exactly but she did write you this.” He hands me a napkin and me and Beka are escorted out. 

“Your parents are idiots Yura don't let them go your head.”

“I know, they got in my head enough as a child I'm not letting them hurt me anymore after I read this.” I say holding the napkin and unwrapping. “Yuratchka, I'm sorry we didn't raise you properly. I'm sorry we failed you and you're the way you are. I feel like a horrible mother. But when I get out of here and six years I'm going to help fix you. Then we can be a family again Yura. Just wait.” Me and Beka are both confused and as soon as we get home I throw it away. It's not like she can do anything to me. That would be insane.


End file.
